


Enough For You

by izzyking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Glowdora, Hand Jobs, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sad, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, They were girlfriends, Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyking/pseuds/izzyking
Summary: Catra couldn’t wait until their next opportunity to be together again.Little did she know it would be their first and last time, because Adora found the sword the following night, leaving Catra alone with her memories.This is a look on Catra's feelings and how she coped with Adora's defect.TW: Suicidal Thoughts // Not Graphic
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Catra has suicidal thoughts and is depressive. There is no graphic depiction or an actual suicide attempt, but if you are sensitive to this topic you may like to skip the 4th paragraph.

The squad had just finished training and were all at the communal showers. Catra had just finished drying herself when she sneaked a glance on the mirror and her eyes met Adora's. 

Her friend had her hair wet, cascading down her shoulders. She was fully dressed, but Catra could still see the outline of her hard muscles through the thin shirt. Adora smiled at her with excitement in her eyes.

Tonight is going to change everything.

As Catra went back to the barracks while everyone was still finishing up, she thought about the last few months. How it had been 7 months that Adora had kissed her on their favorite spot on the rooftop when they were watching the sunset. How, since that day, they knew that they were each other's, even though they barely knew anything about relationships.

Catra was happy. For the first time in her life, she was genuinely happy. Adora was the light in her life, always had been. Every single bad thing that was thrown at her could never compare to her feelings for Adora.

She couldn’t name those feelings, she didn’t even know if it was possible to put it into words, but she was sure that they were the best thing she'd ever felt. She wondered if Adora felt the same. The thought of it made her smile.

She laid down on the foot of Adora’s cot, waiting for the rest of the cadets to get here so the lights could be turned off. Adora had said that they needed to wait until everybody fell asleep for them to sneak out. To where, Catra had no idea, it was all Adora’s plan.

Adora wanted to have sex with her. Adora wanted her! Knowing this made her stomach do flips.

Her tail swayed side to side in excitement. She tried to stop it from moving, but it was useless. Sometimes she hated how easy it was to read her emotions through her body, it made her vulnerable, and she hated being vulnerable.

When she heard footsteps getting closer, she tucked her tail between her knees and curled her body, feigning sleep. 

With her eyes closed, she could only guess who had just entered the barracks. By the heaviness of their steps, she guessed it was Rogelio followed by Kyle, who was too light to make much sound. After some rambling noise that she believed were sheets, the door opened again, and only one person entered. They got closer to Catra but turned at the last minute,, climbing the nearer bunk. Lonnie. 

_Where the hell is she?_

Catra was a nerve wreck. What if something went wrong and Adora wouldn’t be able to go? What if she’s hurt? What if she gave up and doesn’t want Catra anymore?

She shook herself lightly. These kinds of thoughts were the worst, but inevitable. Catra always doubted, always waited for the worst. My life has been bad since the day I got here, why would something good happen for no reason? 

Adora made her want to change this kind of thought. Why wouldn’t something good happen to her? Maybe she deserves it! - it was hard, but she was trying.

Then, the door opened and swift footsteps came in Catra’s direction. The cot dipped a little, and relief washed over Catra’s body as she felt Adora’s warmth near herself. Adora put her foot on her back, caressing lightly to comfort Catra, who started to purr quietly.

There was a small noise when the lights went off, only the rumble of machines of the Fright Zone could be heard. So Catra waited for what seemed like hours, until she heard Kyle’s snores and Lonnie’s murmuring while dreaming. 

Catra sat up, turning towards Adora, who quickly pushed the covers aside and grabbed Catra’s face, kissing her.

They both smiled into the kiss, intertwining their fingers.

“Hi.” whispered Adora, eyes still closed and brushing her nose with Catra’s.

“Hey Adora.” said Catra, her purr getting louder.

“Do you still want to go?” asked Adora, now looking into Catra’s eyes “We don’t have to if you don’t wanna…”

“Adora, we already talked about this.” she pecked Adora’s lips “I want to”.

The blonde smiled, cheeks turned pink, and got up. She held her hand for her partner to take, so Catra took it. They walked silently through the corridors, hands held tightly together. Adora led them to a place far far away from the barracks, one that Catra recognized to be where soldiers parked the skiffs indoors. After they passed the skiffs, Adora opened a door near a dark corner, and they both stepped inside. It was a storage room, tiny but cozy enough for the two girls to move around. The room was dimly lit and, as Catra looked at the shelves around them, she saw that Adora had lit candles to light up the place. On the floor there was also a blue comforter set like a carpet.

“You did all this?” asked Catra, looking at Adora after examining the place.

She had a shy look in her face, which was completely red now - “Yeah. I-I wanted it to be comfortable and… y’know, special.”

She stared at Catra with wide eyes, waiting for an answer. But Catra couldn’t speak right now, she was still surprised and touched by what Adora had prepared for them. Once again, her tail lashed in happiness.

She fought back the lump on her throat and launched herself at Adora, kissing her passionately. 

Adora kissed her back just as eagerly, keeping Catra in a tender yet strong embrace. The kiss started slow, both of them savoring the moment, but when Adora’s tongue met Catra’s, a jolt of electricity went through them and everything else in the world ceased to exist. It was just them, Catra and Adora, two bodies trying to get closer and closer.

Because of their lack of experience, the kisses were messy, but that didn’t stop Catra from shivering because of how aroused she was. She pressed her body just a little bit closer, and that’s when she felt it. 

Adora’s hard on was poking her abdomen, tight against the blonde’s pants. Catra pressed herself even closer to it, making Adora moan between kisses.

Catra slowly pushed them down without separating their lips. When Adora was fully seated in the comforter, Catra climbed in her lap, purposefully rubbing Adora’s dick on herself. Adora gasped, holding Catra’s hips in place to rock her hips against her partner. This time, when Catra kissed her she instantly shoved her tongue on her mouth, circling Catra’s tongue in a slow pace to later suck on it. 

Catra was already lost, but she wanted more. She slid her hand under Adora’s shirt and threw it over her head, claws immediately caressing her toned abdomen. Adora, just as impatient, grabbed Catra forcefully and lifted her shirt and unbuckled her belt. Though, she froze on the spot, staring at Catra’s naked chest.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Catra asked breathlessly “You know I never wear a bra.”

“You’re beautiful, Catra.” Adora said. Her tone was so soft, so in awe that it made Catra twitch in excitement. Her partner brought her to her chest, her member poking Catra still, and trailed kisses from Catra’s nose to her breasts.

And when Adora’s mouth found her right nipple and sucked with fervour, Catra lost it. She moaned loudly, but Adora cut the sound with her hand. Right, they still have to be quiet.

Adora’s tongue circled her nipple with the same passion that Adora put in her training (which, let’s say, is a lot). Her teeth nibbled Catra’s soft flesh, and she wondered if she would ever feel something better than this.

Then, Catra had an idea. She slid her hand through Adora’s pants, who was too concentrated sucking on her tit to notice, and got under her underwear, grabbing Adora’s throbbing member. At that, Adora’s eyes shot open, looking at Catra as if she were the best thing in the whole Etheria. Catra started pumping slowly, enjoying the little noises Adora was making. She pushed Adora’s grey sports bra to her collarbones, freeing Adora’s breast and grabbing one with her other hand. Adora was breathing heavily and letting out little moans, but that didn’t stop her from latching onto Catra’s other breast and ravishing it just as much as she did the other.

Catra pumped a little faster now and, in a matter of minutes, Adora came with a shuddering breath, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. “You’re… _wow_.” she said, tucking her face on Catra’s neck and kissing it “I’m so happy we’re doing this.”

“I’m happy too ‘Dora.” Catra sighed “But if you’re not inside me soon, I’ll kick your ass.” 

Adora chuckled and grabbed Catra’s waist and wiggled so they were laid out on the comforter, Catra on top of her. They continued to kiss while taking off their shoes and pants, enjoying the moment but anticipating what was about to come next. 

Adora trailed her hand through Catra’s striped thigh, fingers brushing the light fur. Then, to Catra’s surprise, she quickly slid her hand through her legs and started circling Catra’s clit, making the catgirl gasp. She continued the movement for a little while until Catra grabbed her hand to stop her and started descending Adora’s body.

“I wanna make you feel good too.” Adora protested watching Catra stop between her legs.

Catra was facing Adora’s dick, eyes wide with how big it seemed now that her pants weren’t restricting it anymore. “Believe me, Adora.” she said, grabbing the member’s base and getting closer “I’m gonna feel _really_ good after I get you ready.” Then, her tongue traced the shaft from it’s base to the tip, where she left a little kiss. Her tongue circled all around it, occasionally placing her lips on the tip but stopping there. She was in the mood to tease.

Adora covered her moans with her arm, eyes closed shut and head thrown back. Her other hand went to grab Catra’s hair in a light grip. It didn’t take much time to get Adora’s dick hard, and only when it did Catra let herself put it into her mouth. She sucked, bobbing her head a couple of times before pulling away, a thread of saliva connecting her to it.

Adora lifted her head, looking at Catra with doe eyes. “Are we ready now?”

Catra chuckled, settling herself on Adora’s side. “Yeah, we are.”

Adora moved her to lay on her back and got on top of her, arms beside Catra’s face. She propped down to give Catra a light kiss. “Remember, if you get overwhelmed, tell me.”

“Just put it inside Adora.” Catra huffed “Need you.” she added in a whiny voice.

Adora lifted once again, lining herself with Catra’s entrance and slowly pushing her cockhead in. Both girls moaned at the feeling, shutting their eyes and sucking their breaths. Adora waited a bit for Catra to get used to it, then sank more. It was pretty slow, making Catra wonder if Adora was going to fit.

Suddenly, Adora gave a big thrust and buried herself all the way in. Catra threw her head back, soaking on the feeling of fullness and… _wait a minute._

She looked up to see Adora with her eyes shut and mouth agape, little breaths escaping her mouth.

“Did you just come?” asked Catra.

“Yeah, I did.” she said, red from her ears to her collarbone.

“Do you want to stop?” Catra asked, hoping for the answer to be ‘no’.

“Nah.” Adora said, pulling out a little and pushing back in, staring directly into Catra’s eyes “You’re so tight.”

Catra blushed, wrapping her arms around Adora’s shoulders, bringing her close. Soon enough Adora’s thrusts got faster, and she and Catra were both trying their best not to let any loud moans escape.

“Ah-ah fuck, Adora…” Catra moaned in Adora’s ear “You’re - _hmm amazing._ ”

Adora shuddered at the praise, kissing Catra’s collarbone and fastening her thrusts even more. She brought her hand to her partners thighs and wrapped them on her hips. Now she was hitting Catra in all the right spots, knowing that they would finish soon. She kissed the brunette to muffle her noises, as tender as she could muster.

Adora brought one of her hands between them to circle Catra’s clit again. She was desperate to make her come, to make her feel good.

“Adora! Shit!” Catra cursed, bringing her own hand to her mouth. She came then, shivers running through her and tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. Her pussy twitched around Adora’s cock, and the blonde had never worked so hard in her life - she needed to make Catra come again before she did.

Adora gripped Catra’s left leg with force, bringing it to her right shoulder. The new angle made it easier for her to pound onto Catra who was trembling again. “ADORA!” she yelled as she came again, the sound muffled by her hand. 

Feeling Catra’s pussy tighten around her dick even more than it had before, Adora let go, coming inside Catra. Adora looked like she was glowing, but it was probably just Catra’s sappy mind.

The catgirl felt her lower body filled with warmth. She felt Adora’s hot spurts of cum inside of herself, the sensation too good to put in words. “That’s it Adora. Fill me up.” she watched her partner’s mouth open in a silent gasp and feeling more cum spill inside her “I want to take everything you got.”

Adora completely emptied herself. Her body slumped over Catra’s, both of them panting from the effort. Adora caressed Catra’s thigh up and down while kissing the girl’s shoulder.

Catra was so overwhelmed that, when she and Adora locked eyes, she almost said something she knew could be too much.

_‘I love you.’_

She didn’t know exactly how powerful these words could be, but she read them in a book she found once, and she knew it was supposed to mean something between partners. But something in the back of her mind made her hold it back. Maybe it wasn’t the time. Maybe…

Adora lifted herself to look at Catra’s face. “So, was it good?” she asked, fumbling with Catra’s hair tufts.

“Yeah. It was.” Catra didn’t have it in herself to tease Adora right now. She was exhausted and too happy to be mean “I’m glad we did it.”

Adora smiled. “I’m glad too.” she lowered her head to kiss Catra slowly “I’m glad that you’re with me.” she whispered against Catra’s lips.

Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever. So, they had to get up after a while, got dressed, got rid of all the candles and picked up the comforter. Hand in hand, they walked slowly towards the barracks, still in pure bliss.

“We can do it again next week.” Adora said “What do you think?”

“Wow Adora, we just had sex and you’re still not satisfied?”

“I’ll never get enough of you, Catra.” Adora said, pulling her closer by the hand to kiss her lips before entering the barracks “You know that.”

They made their way to the cot quietly, Adora laid her head on the pillow with Catra curled around her feet. Now they had to fall back into routine, pretending that they don’t feel anything for each other. Catra couldn’t wait until their next opportunity to be together again.

Little did she know it would be their first and last time, because Adora found the sword the following night, leaving Catra alone with her memories.

* * *

She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. Not after _that_.

She should’ve let Shadow Weaver do what she wanted with Adora, she knows that. But the thought of Adora having her memories erased kind of scared her. What if Shadow Weaver messed with Adora’s memories of Catra? Would she not remember them? Would she forget about what they did together? _About that beautiful night?_

Catra had freaked out with this possibility, so she gave the sword to Adora. But, when she saw how Adora was desperate to save her precious princess Sparkles and how she ran off with her _without hesitating_ , Catra added another moment to her long list of regrets.

Catra wasn’t important to Adora. Adora didn’t care if her memories with Catra were erased. She came back for Sparkles in a heartbeat. She almost _sacrificed_ herself to save the princess.

But for Catra? She would never do that for Catra. 

She wasn’t enough. Never has been, apparently.

Still, she missed the blonde terribly. Her hand crept into her own night shorts and found herself wet just by the tender memory of her first time with Adora. Her fingers plunged in immediately, searching for a sensation good enough to mask her sorrows. Her pace was fast and rough, she _despised_ gentleness now. 

Catra doesn’t know when, but she had started to cry at some point. She came with sobs escaping her mouth, but not ones of pleasure.

She turned her head on the pillow, soaking it with tears, and cried herself to sleep thinking about how much she hates herself for being so _weak_.

* * *

What Scorpia had just proposed was a good opportunity, that was obvious.

The both of them together in the Crimson Waste. Ruling the gang and living happily as criminals.

She knew that it’s the best option to pick, obviously. And she won’t lie, the idea of spending life here with Scorpia isn’t bad. She loved Catra, genuinely, as a friend and romantically. Catra never knew someone could feel that way about _her_ . And she liked Scorpia, truthfully. She trusted her, because she knew that Scorpia would never leave her. She didn’t love Scorpia like the girl wanted her to, but maybe she could nourish the feeling, right? She liked it when Scorpia kissed her, _she even kissed her back!_

But, as always, there’s something holding her back. Or rather, someone.

She was pondering staying in the desert with Scorpia until Adora mentioned Shadow Weaver. Who had gone to Bright Moon for her precious child, leaving Catra to suffer death penalty for her mistakes. 

At that moment, Catra really wondered if plunging Adora’s sword to her heart right then and there would solve all her problems. But no, not now. She wanted to see the world burn before she left for good.

* * *

In 15 minutes, Catra had to get on a boat and head to Salineas, the kingdom that was theirs to take. 

She should be happy, everything was going according to plan. Hordak was actually listening and going along with her plans. She was finally getting what she wanted.

Except, she isn't.

She wants the praise, yes. And the recognition, definitely. But it's still not enough.

She enjoys the way people talk about her - with fear. They know what she's capable of, they know she's going to do whatever it takes to win. But she's aware that everyone either fears or admires her, yet no one loves her. No one ever did.

Not her parents.

Not Shadow Weaver.

Not Adora...

At the memory of the blonde, Catra punched the mirror on her bedroom wall, the left half of it broken. This way, when she looked into it, her reflection resembled her state in the portal.

The portal incident was one of the few things Catra regretted, though she would never tell anyone that. However, the thing that Catra regrets the most was giving herself to Adora. 

That night that had been perfect, destroyed by the following one. Every tender memory shattered to pieces by Adora's betrayal. 

She remembers crying relentlessly. Turning Adora's old cot to shreds. _How could she? How dare she do this to me?_

_Why was I not enough?_

But that's the catch.

Catra would never be enough. No matter how much she tries, no one will ever choose her.

She will never be enough to fight for.

She will never be enough reason to stay.

She will never be enough to love.

Adora knew that, so she left.

Scorpia knew that, so she left as well.

Her parents must've known that too, so they threw her away.

And Catra was tired, like she had never been before. She was tired of being treated like this. Of being left behind.

_If only she hadn't been such a fool to trust Adora..._

She looked at the ground where a couple pieces of glass were scattered apart. She picked one with her bruised hand, her tired eyes looking right back at her.

Maybe she should just give up. Then, she will stop being a nuisance, will stop being less.

She turned the piece of glass to her other arm, its point touching her pulse. She was about to press it when she froze upon hearing a knock on her door.

"What?!" she yelled, voice raspy from fear and sadness.

"We are departing, force captain Catra." said a soldier "Lord Hordak requires your presence."

"I'll be there soon." She responded, waiting until the soldier's footsteps faded in the hallway.

She looked into the glass in her pulse once again, only her blue eye reflected.

She threw it on the ground and fixed herself up. Any trace of her sadness was gone, masked away. With one last look at her distorted self in the mirror, she opened the door and headed towards the troops.

* * *

Catra was aware that leaving wasn’t the best idea, but she can only take so much.

She grabbed her little backpack, gave one last look at Adora’s sleeping form - failsafe marked in her chest - and left to the woods with Melog at her side, when she was getting further from the hideout, she heard Adora’s voice.

“Catra?”

She panicked, her plan was going wrong. Without turning her head to look at Adora, she started running

“Catra stop!” Adora yelled, chasing after her. The catgirl tried to lose her by jumping in a tree branch, but Adora didn’t give up and jumped after Catra, grabbing her and pushing her into the ground. “You were just gonna leave?” she asked with an iron grip on Catra’s wrists and a desperate look in her blue eyes.

“I’m doing you a _favor_. I’m a distraction, right?” Catra said, pushing her backpack to Adora’s chest, she couldn’t even look at that damn heart thing - a reminder of how Adora would never choose her over anyone or anything “Now you can go save the world without having to worry about me confusing you.”

“No, that’s not true!” Adora answered, face way too close to Catra’s “Don’t listen to Shadow Weaver this isn’t about her.”

Catra got even madder and pushed Adora to the forest’s floor, standing up. “Why?! Why are you like this?” she asked, eyes burning with tears, the despair noticeable in her breaking voice “Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else?” Adora looked scared, wide eyes boring into Catra “When do you get to choose?”

Catra stepped back, body relaxing and already feeling defeated. She stared at Adora though her vision was blurry, and asked “What do _you_ want, Adora?”

Catra knew what she wanted since Adora had appeared in her life and, even after everything she’s been through, she still wishes for the same thing. 

Adora was taken aback, surprised by Catra’s outburst. “I-I…” she looked like she was about to defend herself, like she always does, but turned her head downwards last minute “I can’t have what I want.” her voice wavered and she brought her knees to her chest, where she still clutched Catra’s backpack tightly.

“Why not?” asked Catra, taking a tentative step towards her friend.

Adora looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and so much sadness in her eyes. Catra knew that look really well. She had seen it in her mirror since the day Adora left.

“Because I already lost her a long time ago.”

Adora’s answer left Catra confused. _Her?_

“W-What do you mean?” the brunette asked, heart beating faster by the second.

“You know what I mean.” Adora turned her head, refusing to look Catra in the eyes “Don’t make me say it. Please.”

Catra was really confused now. She never saw Adora like this. So… vulnerable. “No, I don’t.”

Adora took a deep shuddering breath, composing herself to look Catra in the eyes and confesseed “You, Catra.” Catra’s eyes widened “I still want you. A-After all these years, all the f-fights, I still want you. Even though I lost you when I left.”

Adora curled herself, hiding her face and crying hard. Catra, on the other hand, was too dumbfounded to move.

_Me? She wants me?_

She knew she had been mistaken to think that Adora hated her when the girl went to Horde Prime’s ship to rescue her, when she told Catra that she mattered to her. But the prospect of Adora wanting her turned foreign after she left the Horde. But now, here they were. Adora opened her heart for the first time in her life and told Catra what she had been wanting to hear since forever.

Taking a deep breath, Catra went to Adora’s quivering form and sat on her knees. Then, she grabbed Adora’s face with a gentle touch of her hands and wrapped her in the strongest embrace she could muster. From the corner of her eye, she saw Melog looking at her with amusement in their eyes and running back to the hideout. _I love that fucking alien cat._

“C-Catra?” Adora’s voice wavered “You’re not mad at me?”

“Adora, you dumb fuck.” Catra said, spilling tears in the crook of Adora’s neck “I want you too.”

Adora froze for a moment, but embraced Catra just as tightly afterwards. Both girls sobbed into each other’s shoulders, trying their best to pour their feelings out.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes and just when their sobs quieted down, Adora pulled back to look at Catra. Blue eyes boring into yellow and blue, shining with tears and silent emotions. Then, Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster at the moment to finally say it.

“Adora…” Catra opened her eyes to look at Adora, who still held an awed expression “I love you.”

She smiled, tears spilling down her cheek as she cupped Catra’s face with one hand. “I love you too.” Adora said, giggling breathlessly as she swiped her thumb over Catra’s cheek “I-I always have, Catra.”

They smiled at each other, both feeling like they were finally free from what had held them back all this time. They crashed their lips in a tender kiss, sighing and giggling, unable to contain their happiness. Then, Catra was surprised to be blinded by a sudden glow. Adora had turned into She Ra, almost crushing Catra in their hug because of those huge muscles.

“Heh heh. Sorry.” Adora apologized, her face red “I got excited.”

_I made She Ra blush._

“S’fine. But just… Can you turn back into Adora?” Catra asked, trying to fit She Ra into her embrace “I don’t wanna be crushed.”

“Right, sorry.” Adora went back to her normal size, but still blushing furiously “Y-You make me nervous.” Catra smiled at that, bringing Adora’s face closer and kissing the blush out of her lover’s face.

Adora wrapped her arms at Catra’s small waist while the catgirl’s hands roamed her back and shoulders. Catra licked Adora’s bottom lip, granting her entrance, and their tongues met in a slow motion. Both girls moaned, tightening their grips on each other. Then, Adora lowered her hands to Catra’s butt and lifted her, pulling her into her lap. Catra straddled her, pulling back to look her love “Adora…” Adora kissed all over her face, not wanting to detach herself from Catra “I missed you” she said with a quiver in her voice. Adora kissed her lips, a comforting hand caressing her back.

“We’re together now. And I love you. So much. We don’t need to cry anymore.” she kissed Catra’s cheek, caressing her with her nose “Catra, c-can I love you tonight?”

Catra looked at her with a lifted eyebrow “What do you mean ‘tonight’?”

“You know…” Adora said, face red.

“If I asked, I don’t.”

“Urgh. I hate it when you make me say things…” Adora face-palmed, wanting to hide behind her hands. Shy Adora is one of Catra’s favorites “I want to make love to you, Catra.”

Catra felt her insides melt, she was even wetter now.

“How embarrassing, Adora.” Catra said, pushing the blonde’s hands away “You like me. You _love_ me”

Adora cracked a small smile, glad to see Catra joking again.

“But yeah, I want to love you tonight, too.” she said, blushing. Catra lifted herself from Adora’s lap, waiting for the girl’s next move. Adora got up and held her hand out to Catra, who took it and let herself be guided a little bit further into the woods. Adora reached a big tree with prominent roots and set Catra’s back against its trunk. She stared at Catra intensely, lips quivering with a big smile.

Catra cupped her face in her hands, bringing her closer to kiss her. They kissed passionately, hands clutched on each other’s bodies. Then, Catra brough Adora closer, hip to hip, and immediately felt a poking sensation in her belly.

“Someone’s happy.” she teased, smiling into the kiss and sneaking a hand into Adora’s shirt to caress her back.

“Someone is too in love to care.” Adora responded, kissing Catra with even more fervour. She untucked Catra’s shirt and slowly stripped it off of her smaller body. Her cheeks turned pink at the sight of Catra’s perky breasts. “Damn. You’re even more gorgeous, Catra.”

Before Catra could respond, Adora latched herself at her tits, sucking and biting and loving harshly. Catra moaned at the sensation of heat in her chest, threading her fingers through Adora’s hair and undoing her ponytail. Adora’s tongue left her nipples when she straightened up to take off her own shirt and bra in a quick move. Catra had already noticed that Adora had grown in height, but now that she was half naked, she could see that Adora was even stronger than before. A gush of wetness went through her lower body then, but she was too distracted to notice. 

Adora brought them closer again, now Catra could feel Adora’s heartbeat with the proximity of their bare chests - it was thundering, beating as loud as the machinery in the Fright Zone. She sneaked a hand into Catra’s pants, finding the wetness and heat in no time.

“Can I taste you?” she asked Catra, as if she could say no.

Catra’s response was to just shove her pants and underwear to the ground, watching as Adora grabbed one of her thighs and settled it in her right shoulder.

“Fuck, Catra.” Adora kissed her throbbing clit, making Catra shiver in anticipation “I want you so much. Wanna show you how much I love you.” then, she buried her face in Catra’s heat, tongue ravishing her as if they would die tomorrow. Catra could only yowl, moaning a string of ‘yes!’ “fuck!” and “Adora!”. 

When the blonde started sucking her lips Catra felt her orgasm crippling in. Her thighs were shaking violently and so were her hands in Adoras hair. “A-Adora… Ah! I-I’m… AH!”

“That’s it.” Adora said “Come for me, baby.” she put her lips around her clit and sucked, bringing Catra to her peak.

Adora got up just in time to catch Catra’s limp body, settling her on the tree’s trunk again. As Catra was recovering, Adora kissed her shoulders and neck lightly while caressing her hips.

“Really? Baby?” Catra teased, watching as Adora’s face went red.

“S-Sorry, if you didn’t like it I w-” she started to apologize, but Catra pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on Adora’s tongue.

“I didn’t say anything about not liking it, _baby_.” she said, staring at Adora with hooded eyes. Adora smiled and went to kiss her neck again. She was sucking passionately, leaving Catra breathless. Soon enough, she was wet again and she craved for more. She looked down and, there it was - Adora’s dick was so hard she was worried it would rip the girl’s pants. She lowered her hand and caressed it slowly, hearing Adora whimper.

“Adora, please.” Catra pleaded, pulling Adora’s hair lightly. The blonde looked at her lover’s face again - lips parted, cheeks pink and hair tousled. She pulled her own pants off, her underwear going with it and saw Catra’s eyes widen.

Adora was huge. Bigger than she was three years ago.

_What did she eat?!_

They kissed one more time before Adora turned Catra so she was facing the tree. “Okay?” Adora asked, face tucked in her shoulder.

“More than okay.” Catra answered, feeling herself get more excited by the second.

Adora lined herself to Catra’s entrance, lubing up her cock with Catra’s slick. Then, she slid into Catra slowly, making them both gasp with the stretch. Adora intended to be slow, but Catra was more than ready so she could slide all the way in at once, bottoming out and clinging to Catra’s back, intertwining her fingers with Catra’s, arms propped up to the trunk.

She thrusted slow, but every single movement sent a jolt of pleasure through them. Catra was so tight, walls throbbing against Adora’s dick. Everything was way too good to be real. Then, she started thrusting faster and faster into Catra, whose body was rocking back and forth, her tail frizzed and stuck up in the air.

“Hmm _ah-_ I love y-you ‘Dora…” Catra moaned, her voice raspy and eyes rolling back.

“Love you too.” Catra answered, gripping one side of her love’s hips to thrust harder “So much- AH! You’re my everything.”

Catra shivered at the praise, feeling herself coming closer and closer to her orgasm. “P-Promise me.” she ordered, suddenly.

“What?” Adora whispered, also shivering, hanging by a thread.

“Promise - _ah_ \- you love me…” Catra asked, eyes shining with tears “Love me enough… won’t leave me.”

She needed to hear this. Desperately so. 

Behind her, Adora shuddered before spilling into Catra, sobbing loudly “I love you! Love you! I w-won’t leave. P-Promise!”

Catra came right after, too overwhelmed to hold back. She let her body be rocked forward by Adora’s until they were both spent. Adora pulled out and Catra could feel their cums dripping down her thighs. Adora grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face her, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

“Catra,” she started, bringing her forehead to rest on her lover’s “I love you, since we were children. That’s never gonna change. I’m sorry I left without you. Those last years alone with the rebellion were empty, because you weren’t there.” she pecked Catra’s lips and she could feel the taste of salt “But now that I have you, I promise that I will never let go.”

Catra let a couple tears spill before she kissed Adora and pushed her to lie on the ground with her. “I love you too.” she said, enjoying the feel of Adora’s hands trying to grab every inch of her body. She put Adora’s cock in her hand and pumped it, getting it hard. Adora whimpered at the feeling, letting out a couple curses. When Adora’s member was lifted towards the sky, Adora switched their positions, laying Catra down and climbing above her. Catra, with her hand still on Adora, lined them up again and Adora thrusted, bottoming out right after for the second time. Both girls gasped, kissing each other. Adora’s pace was fast but tender, every move filled to the brim with emotion. She didn’t stop kissing Catra, even though they missed each other’s lips a lot because of how hard Catra’s body was rocking up and down. When Adora lifted herself, Catra’s arms wrapped around her neck, and she pounded into Catra, they both screamed their “I love you’s and their promises into the night sky. 

Now that Adora wasn’t behind Catra anymore, she could see that the failsafe was shining brighter and brighter as they got closer, streaks of all the most beautiful colors bursting between them. When they came together, it was the strongest orgasm of their lives and the light washed over them, covering their bodies in warmth.

Adora, now back to her normal not-glowing self, laid her head on Catra’s chest, listening to her heart and her shuddering breaths. She brought her arms around her lover’s waist, embracing her and cried. Catra noticed, running a hand up and down Adora’s back.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, tilting Adora’s chin up so she could look at her.

“It’s just…” Adora sniffed, tightening their embrace “I never thought I’d have a reason to not sacrifice myself. I spent so long believing that it was my duty to put others above myself, that I couldn’t dream about something so incertain as my future. And also, when I realized you weren’t going to join the rebellion with me, I thought I had lost you forever. I thought you… didn’t love me.” it was getting hard for her to speak because of the tears. Catra pecked her lips a couple of times to soothe her “But now that I know you love me and you know I love you, I don’t want to die.” Adora said as she moved to lie besides Catra, both facing each other “I want to live, Catra. With you.”

Catra felt herself fill with warmth, with love. She felt safe. Then, she noticed the rumble on her chest, she had started purring. “I want to live too, Adora.” she said as her lover brought her closer “A life with you has always been my greatest wish.”

They stared at each other, sappy smiles, painting their faces. “I love you.” they said, at the same time.

The lovers stayed there, giggling and whispering under the stars for an hour until they got up, got dressed, and walked hand in hand to the hideout. They laid together in Catra’s cot, not bothering with the lack of space, and had a dreamless sleep, thoughts too wrapped up on each other to bother with other things.

In the end, they both stayed. Catra went to the Heart with Adora, facing all obstacles in the way together. When they got there, Adora transformed into She Ra after kissing her beautiful lover, bringing the warrior into existence because of the amount of love in her heart. Etheria was saved and now, just like they wished for, they could live together, because they were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> love some angst with a happy ending <3  
> thank you sm for reading!!


End file.
